Walls
by HereAfter
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi knew he loved Keiko Yukimura. He just hoped it hadn't taken him too long to realize it. Yusuke/Keiko. One-shot set at the end of the series.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Never have, never will. Similarly, I lay no claim to "Walls" by All Time Low.

AN: I apologize to anyone who was hoping that this was a side-fic to my story Superman, because it is not. This is an idea that I've had for a while, but put off writing so that I could work on my main story, which I've now finished. It's a song-fic (I suggest listening to "Walls" while you read) and I think the song fits Yusuke and Keiko's situation perfectly.

And one last thing. This takes place directly after the last episode of the show. All conversation up until the third verse was taken directly from the show, but I added Yusuke's thought process. After that, was all me.

* * *

The waves crashed against the shore as the tide rose and he altered his course slightly, hoping to keep his pants and shoes dry. His eyes searched the shoreline, trying to spot his friends. A smile broke across his face at the thought of them and he quickened his pace, striding confidently across the sand.

He found them at last, though they were still just faint figures on the horizon. The old hag hadn't lied when she'd told him the whole gang had gone down to the shore. Granted Hiei was missing, but he'd seen the demon just recently and really there was only one person he truly needed to see.

That person most definitely wasn't the temperamental fire demon.

He was close enough now to see them all clearly. She stood at the water's edge, the waves lapping gently at her feet, Yukina by her side. She was talking, but her words didn't reach him over the roar of the ocean.

Another voice boomed out and his gaze darted to Kuwabara. He was yelling, his hand extended, holding something out to Yukina. No doubt some poor, misfortunate sea creature that had proved unable to get away in time. Botan stood beside the young man, her hands cupped before her.

He was nearly close enough to hear their words now, but he resisted the urge to run to her, to sweep her up in her arms and twirl her around the beach. Yukina left her side, moving to join Kuwabara and Botan. He watched as she turned back to the ocean, the wind catching her hair and swirling it around her face.

He stared at the swirling strands, unable to understand why they looked so strange, and then it clicked. Her hair was longer than he remembered. His gut twisted painfully as he wondered what else had changed in his absence.

Maybe he'd been wrong to come back here, to impose on her like this. Maybe she had her own life now.

_Hey there, it's good to see you again  
It never felt right calling this just friends  
I'm happy, if you're happy with yourself_

He could leave; he could make it as though he had never existed. All he needed was to see that she was happy, everything else could wait, could be postponed indefinitely if it needed to be. He wouldn't ruin whatever life she had built. He'd be okay without her, just as long as he knew she was okay without him.

His indecision had frozen him, stopped him just a few, short steps from her. He watched as she stepped forward into the water, spreading her feet to brace herself against the waves, and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"This is the end!" Her voice cut over the sound of the waves, reaching his ears with ease. "I'm tired of waiting for you, Yusuke! Half my life I've waited for you to come around. Even when you were here, you weren't really. You weren't here for me!"

He winced at the truth of her words, winced at the pain they held. He'd done that to her. Swallowing hard, he opened his mouth to speak. He had to tell her he was here now and he'd stay here if that was where she wanted him. Or he'd leave. It didn't matter as long as it was what she wanted.

"Go on fighting, but it's time I get what I want!" she yelled.

"I could cry." Botan's whispered words sounded clearly in his ears, floating across the silent beach. It was as though even the waves had become quiet.

When words finally returned to him, he still wasn't sure they were the right ones. "I don't want you to wait either." He felt the others' eyes on him, but he had eyes only for her and couldn't bring himself to look away. She turned to him slowly, her own eyes wide and disbelieving. Raising his hand in a casual wave, he added, "See, you don't have to."  
_  
Take off your shirt, your shoes  
Those skinny jeans I bought for you  
We're diving in, there's nothing left to lose_

"Yusuke," she whispered. Hearing her name on his lips did something to him, made his gut clench in the most wonderful way. She took a tentative step toward him and then another. And suddenly she was running, her feet barely touching the ground as she flew across the sand.

She leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he overbalanced, sending them both tumbling to the sand. The bag he'd slung over his shoulder fell from his grip, but he didn't care.

Why should he when she was in his arms? No possession in the world was more important than this girl, this incredible girl.

"One of us has gotten more athletic since I've been gone," he joked. Her eyes sparkled with laughter and some hidden emotion he couldn't quite place. He hadn't expected her next move, hadn't expected her to press her lips to his.

His eyes, which had fluttered shut when she began to lean forward, snapped open, allowing him to study her face. The kiss was soft and tentative, but he felt no need to deepen it. He slipped his arm around her waist, tightening his grip.

Maybe he wouldn't have to leave after all.

The wave that crashed over them caught him off guard and, spluttering, he broke away from her. Once the water had receded, he sat up, looking for her. He found her sitting a few feet away, her wet clothes clinging to her body in the most distracting way. A dozen perverted comments flew through his mind, but he settled for a teasing threat instead. "Oh, you're going to pay for that, Keiko."

He struggled to his feet, shrugging out of his jacket. Her eyes wide, Keiko jumped to her feet and bolted for the water. The sound of her laughter in his ears, he started after her, following her out into the knee-deep ocean. "You stole that lip time from me. Now come here," he threatened.

"Come and get me, tough guy," Keiko taunted, bending down to send a wave of water his way.

He retaliated immediately, splashing her as he closed the distance between them. "You know I could dump this whole ocean on you if I wanted." She ignored his threat, giggling as she tried to avoid the water he sprayed at her.

Kuwabara's loud laughter pulled his attention away from Keiko and a swift kick sent a wave of water toward his old friend. He struck his customary pose, murmured a quiet "Bang," and sent another wave of water at Kuwabara with a quick kick of his leg.

"That's it," Kuwabara snapped and then he was sloshing through the water, coming straight at him and pressing his knuckles into the other boy's hair. It wasn't long before Botan and Yukina had joined them as well and the whole group was engaged in a full-scale water fight.

_I'm gonna break down these walls I built around myself  
I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else  
Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now  
Together we'll move on, just don't turn around  
Let the walls break down_

He wasn't sure how long they'd been at it when he realized that Keiko must be cold. Shivering, she stood off to the side, her arms wrapped around her own torso for warmth. Becoming aware of her discomfort seemed to make him aware of his own and he made his way toward her.

Wrapping a hand around her elbow, he murmured, "Come on. Let's get out of the water." She smiled and nodded, allowing him to lead her ashore.

The sun had long since set and someone, either Kurama or Shizuru, had had the forethought to start a fire. He brought her to it, settling down in the sand and setting to work tugging off his shoes. In the mad rush to avenge himself, he had forgotten about them and they'd become soaked through, sloshing with each step he took.

His shoes off, he leaned back, splaying his hands in the sand and bracing his weight. He started in surprise when he felt Keiko wrap her fingers around his. She scooted toward him and rested her head against his shoulder.

He'd never been so sure of himself as he was in that moment. Coming home, coming back to her, had been the best decision he'd made in a long time.

He knew what she had said earlier was right. He'd never been there for her, he'd never put her first. But that was going to change. He was finally ready to be with her, to love her. And he'd make sure that she knew it. Never again would she need to doubt how much he cared for her.

_I used to wear you like a ball and chain  
I'd run and hide at the call of my name  
It was obvious, you were too much for me  
Oblivious, I was young and horny_

He hadn't appreciated her in the past. That had changed. His time in the Makai had opened his eyes, had made him realize just how important she was to him.

Like an idiot, he had once thought of her as a burden, something that prevented him from doing what he wanted to with his life. She was always waiting for him at home, making it impossible for him to truly lose himself in a mission and make it his entire focus. How could he when he had to worry about hurting her?

He'd hated that she needed him, hated that he felt obligated to be there for her. It had made him feel trapped when he wanted nothing more than to be free and independent. And those feelings fueled his behavior, making him rude and childish.

He knew now why he'd felt that way. He hadn't been ready for a relationship, hadn't been ready to love her. That wasn't true anymore. Never in his life had he been more ready to commit to something or, more importantly, someone.

What he had once viewed as troublesome and annoying was now welcome. Every second he spent by her side was a gift, one that he wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

Shaking his head at his corny thoughts, he squeezed her fingers and rested his head atop hers. "How've you been?" he mumbled, unsure of what to say or do. There was so much he wanted, no, needed to tell her and he hadn't the faintest idea how to begin.

_In retrospect I wouldn't do it again  
Stop talking shit to every one of your friends  
I'm not the same boy you knew back then_

If he could take back all those years he foolishly wasted, he would. That would be a gift he was willing to give anything for.

He wouldn't make the same mistakes a second time around; he wouldn't push her away at every opportunity. Gods, he'd even attend class if it enabled him to spend more time with her.

He certainly wouldn't have tried to scare off her friends as he had during middle school. While he didn't see a reason for him to become their best friend, he knew that there'd been no need for him to play up his street thug reputation in their presence. It had only caused Keiko issues, forcing her to defend him when her friends had actually been right.

Of course, that was one of the reasons he loved her. She'd stayed by him, no matter what kind of crap he put her through.

He wasn't that guy anymore though. There was no longer a reason for her to defend him, that was something he would make sure of. If he had his way, the only defending that would occur would be his defense of her.

Her soft voice made him realize that she was answering his question, but he couldn't bring himself to focus on her words. She glanced up at him, her brown eyes meeting his, and the concentration he'd been searching for finally found him.

"Sorry, I missed that."

Keiko smiled softly, but only shook her head. "It wasn't really important. I'm sure it would bore you."

"Nothing you say could ever bore me." He heard her breath catch in her throat at his words and grinned, reaching up to push a lock of salt-encrusted hair behind her ear. "Go on," he urged, "tell me what you said."

"I just said that my parents' diner is doing well. I've been taking on a lot of hours there." She glanced away from him, looking out at the water. Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan were finally returning to the shore, apparently having grown too cold to continue the water fight. They had the sense not to crowd in around the fire, instead choosing to join Kurama and Shizuru a ways down the beach, for which he was grateful.

Keiko's soft voice brought his attention back to her. "Why'd you come back?"

_'Cause I could break down these walls I built around myself  
I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else  
Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now  
Together we'll move on, just don't turn around  
Let the walls break_

"Would you believe me if I said I missed you?"

"Yusuke," she muttered, slapping his arm playfully.

"I meant it, Keiko." He pulled his fingers from hers, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You wouldn't believe how much I missed you."

"I could say the same to you," she retorted. "There's no way you missed me as much I did you."

He allowed himself a small grin and murmured, "Don't try to argue with me. I promise you that you won't win." She twisted toward him, opening her mouth to argue with him, but he stopped her from doing so by pulling her down with him so that they both lay on their backs in the sand.

Keiko's protests died in her throat when he leaned over her to press a quick kiss to her lips. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it and he was sure as soon as he pulled away that he had overstepped his bounds. Yes, she'd kissed him upon first sight, but she may have changed her mind since then. And if her reaction, or lack thereof, to his kiss was anything to judge by, she had most certainly done so.

He was about to apologize when she pushed him back down into the sand and leaned over him, dipping down to bestow him with a kiss. His eyes fell shut and he shuddered as she ran her hands through his hair.

She pulled back after a time, leaving him breathless, and lay back down, using his arm as a pillow.

And that was it, that was all he needed. That kiss was the proof he'd been looking for. Keiko wanted him here and he'd be damned if he went anywhere else anytime soon. Nothing could pull him from her side.

_I can't breathe, my body's shaking  
You've got a way with the way you take me  
'Cause you break me down  
You know you break me down_

She trailed her fingers over his stomach, tracing the smooth contours of his muscles lazily. Feeling his muscles contract under her touch, he shivered and she giggled.

He'd never met anyone who affected him the way she did. Every time they touched, every time she looked at him, every time he heard her voice or said her name his pulse quickened and his heart pounded in his ears. And he loved every second of it.

He'd spent years trying to straighten out his life, hiding behind his tough guy attitude in hopes of keeping all his problems secret. He hadn't intended to push away those that cared about him, but that was exactly what he'd done. He'd built walls around himself and used them to shield himself from others, always keeping the people in his life at arms length. He'd painstakingly reminded himself of every injustice or wrong he had faced, using them as building blocks to strengthen his walls, to increase his seperation.

But it had never worked with Keiko. She always found a way to wiggle through his defenses in ways his enemies would have envied. If something was bothering him, she knew. If he needed help, she provided it. If he wanted space, she granted him some, despite believing that he needed her at his side.

Now, after all this time, he was ready to take those walls down and he knew that it would be entirely possible as long as Keiko was by his side.

_I'm gonna break down these walls I built around myself  
I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else  
Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now  
Together we'll move on, just don't turn around  
Let the walls break down_

Keiko would help him, heal him, and in turn he'd give her everything that he had always denied her. He'd love her with everything he had just as he should have done from the very beginning.

The three words that would tell her exactly how he felt bubbled to his lips, but he fought them down. Now wasn't the right time. They had the rest of their lives to profess their love for each other. For now he'd content himself with holding her in his arms, treasuring each moment they had together.

He wanted to make sure that she knew he loved her long before he actually said the words. She had to know that he wasn't just saying that he loved her, that he actually meant it, and he wasn't sure how much time it would take. Not that it mattered. He had all the time in the world to prove his love.

And in the meantime, Keiko could help him dismantle the walls he'd constructed around his heart.

Even if she had to do it one block at a time.

_Let the walls break down  
'Cause you break me down  
Let the walls break down_

Tightening his arm around her shoulders, Yusuke smiled.

* * *

AN: So what'd you think? This can kind of be thought of as a counter-part to my other one-shot "I Still...," which is Keiko's view on Yusuke's time in the Makai. Do you think the song fits Yusuke? Yes or no?

And for everyone who wants to know why I wrote this instead of a Superman side-fic, honestly I just really needed to get this out of my system. Now I'll start in on the side-fics I promised.


End file.
